


【底特律】【盖文→汉克/康纳】Jealousy

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: 这是一个关于盖文的故事。·盖文→汉克/康纳，斜线有意义。一句话RK900x盖文。·大量关于盖文的私设和脑补。·脏话、偷窥、恐同深柜盖文有，好孩子不能学。





	【底特律】【盖文→汉克/康纳】Jealousy

 

“康纳和安德森副队长在一起了，你知道吗？”

盖文躲在茶水间偷懒时，一个还算不那么讨厌他的警员向他八卦DPD里最近风头正盛的两位警官的八卦。盖文在警局里人缘不好，不过有八卦说对方也不会在意听众是谁。

盖文撇了撇嘴给他一个白眼：“他们不是一直在一起吗？那个塑料混蛋从进来第一天起就跟贵宾犬似的跟在主人后面。”

“是那种'在一起'。”

“噗——”盖文把咖啡从鼻子里喷了出来，咳得惊天动地。

“你真恶心!”警员皱着眉丢给他一打纸巾后离开这个桌子。

盖文还没从打击中清醒过来，他要努力把呛进气管里的咖啡咳出来，一方面还要把脑子里突然冒出来的画面赶出去。

像要把自己憋死了一样，盖文满脸通红抓着纸巾的手爆出青筋。他从没想过他嘴里说出来的东西能成真。

碰巧康纳听见盖文的咳嗽声，在茶水间外探头问道：“你还好吗？里德警探，我检测到你气管内有残留异物，需要我进行医疗救助吗？”

里德用纸巾擦去脸上的鼻涕和咖啡渍，朝康纳竖起中指，挣扎着用气声说：“理我远点，该死的同性恋安卓。”

“很高兴你排出了异物。”康纳的表情没有因盖文的话而产生丝毫的改变，“另外我需要提醒你，虽然仿生人并无严格的性别区分，但你的言论涉及歧视可能会造成人类与仿生人之间的矛盾，我建议你不要再发表类似言论。”

“操你。”

盖文把抹完的纸巾团成一团朝康纳脸上丢去，被轻松闪过了。

“我警告你，你敢动康纳一根头发我就把你揍到生活不能自理。”汉克出现了，看来他们两准备一起去证物室了。

“你就护着你的心爱的性爱娃娃吧。”围观的警员多了起来，盖文还是有点脑子不会选择这时和汉克正面起冲突，他瞪了汉克一眼带着一肚子火回到他的位置上去了。“操。”

“康纳，别在意这种人。都2039年了，还有他妈歧视同性恋的垃圾在。”

“我并没有在意汉克，里德警官的表述其实不适用于我身上，仿生人只是被制造成男性或女性的外表实际上并没有严格的性别区分。不过我倾向于认为自己应该被称呼为'他'……”

康纳絮絮叨叨地同汉克走远，盖文再也听不见他们两的声音。

操，盖文咬着牙再骂了一句，操。

 

没有人知道当初盖文是抱着怎样的心态进入底特律警局的，同事们除了记住他创下最快惹怒同事记录外，对他其他情况知道得并不多。顺带一提，他进来第一件事就是惹怒了安德森副队长。

所以下班后不会有人想约臭着一张脸的盖文去喝一杯，他只能百无聊赖地回到他那个小公寓。在这个不会有人拜访的小公寓一张旧书桌的抽屉里藏着盖文的大秘密：他年少时收集的剪报，各个报纸上关于汉克·安德森英勇事迹的报道。

天知道他为什么会在年少时几近盲目的崇拜一个条子，盖文只记得他在萧条的汽车之城街头得知那位金发警察的名字后就疯狂地迷恋上了他。

盖文鬼使神差地拿出那本剪报翻看着，对着上面精神奕奕容光焕发的DPD最年轻的副队长发呆。

那是一个男孩对英雄的崇拜。

这种崇拜驱使他离开街头向英雄靠近，然后他上了学考了警校兜兜转转调回了DPD。盖文清楚的记得自己入职DPD第一天的雀跃。他已经很久没在报纸上看到关于安德森副队长的报道了，不过他把原因归咎于仿生人辅警的投入和纸质报纸的消亡。他就要和那位英雄共事，甚至他们有可能成为搭档。这让盖文激动得像个孩子，一晚没睡着。

盖文把那个剪报本扔回了抽屉，再狠狠地关上它，抽屉发出了巨大的撞击声然后因为反作用力太强抽屉又弹开了。像幼稚小鬼发泄一般，他又继续折腾那个可怜的抽屉，直到把自己累得气喘吁吁。

幼稚鬼终于放过那个抽屉去冰箱里拎出一罐啤酒把自己摔在沙发上，他要冷静一下，绝不能因为安德森又一次丢人而砸了自己家。

对，找一个塑料男友丢人的又不是他。他又不是那群喜欢被操屁眼的娘炮，会为了一个男人死去活来。

盖文没发现那份崇拜早在不知不觉中就变了质，所以他满怀期待去DPD报道时看见跟流浪多年还被狠狠踹过几脚的老狗一样的安德森副队长才会如此失态。他甚至不知道自己嘴里能吐的出那么多尖酸刻薄不带重样的脏话——他之前有多爱现在就有多讨厌。

可他还是没法丢掉那本剪报，在内心深处他相信总有一天英雄会归来，而他会是振奋英雄的那个人。就跟漫画里剧情的一样，安德森副队长会变回那个帅气健壮又带着不羁的人民好警察，他会成为他得力的副手，直到有一天安德森会把位置郑重地交给他。

可这都被那个塑料混蛋毁了！盖文越想越气，剧情应该是他成为新一代英雄踹掉颓废的老者上位，最好是对方犯下了天理不容的错他能亲身伸张正义。

兴许是刚才一番置气的行为，盖文觉得有些燥热，冰啤酒并没有办法让他冷静下来。于是盖文放下啤酒捞起手机，一手自然地解开皮带拉下裤子，单身公寓里他做什么都可以，在客厅里撸一发冷静冷静当然是好选择。

P*rn hub首页跳出了盖文常看的类型推荐，清一水的金发碧眼大胸妹。哦，角落里闪着的广告倒是新出道的男性仿生人porn star和一名糖爹的gif.

啧，该死的仿生人基佬。

盖文厌恶地关掉广告打开推荐的第一个视频，对着胸大屁股翘的妹子咂咂嘴。

这才是一个正常男人该喜欢的嘛。

盖文放在自己阴茎上的手缓缓动了起来，入眼的金发妞似乎没办法像往常那样立刻激起他的兴趣。

真不知道汉克那个家伙怎么对塑料混蛋的屁股硬起来的，那个家伙一看屁股就没几两肉硬邦邦的……脑海中浮现的画面让他不自觉舔了舔嘴唇，他根本不知道自己像个专业的porn摄影师一样把老警探的阴茎放到了画面最中央还给了个特写。汉克的老腰看起来还行，早年攒下的腹肌应该还隐约能见，乱糟糟的阴毛下伸出的粗大的阴茎毫无技巧地撞入粉色的穴中，大掌粗鲁地拍打那个瘦小的屁股，语气恶劣地要他咬紧一点。

盖文感觉到自己的手有点湿，他这才晃过神来发现自己硬得不行了。擦下顶端滴出的前液作为润滑狠狠地撸了两把，盖文才长出一口气——他怎么能看着妹子走神而想着那个老男人硬到爆炸？！

强迫自己把注意力集中到小屏幕上，视频里的漂亮妹子正扭着屁股邀请男伴进入，娇滴滴的喘息透过扬声器在客厅里回荡。盖文却突然觉得有点索然无味，这个刚才他还觉得很美味的妹子现在怎么看都不顺眼，她的呻吟也变得索然无味。

大概是出现男人的屌让自己心理不适吧。盖文强找着理由关掉了视频，又顺手点开了另一个。然而事实证明，今天妹子吸引不了他，不是体位不是他的喜好就是声音不好听要不就是视频太模糊，总之他没办法看着妹子撸出来了。

当他再一次关掉视频时，那个仿生人Gay porn star的广告再次跳了出来。盯着那个和塑料混蛋有4、5成相似的脸，盖文做出了他超级后悔的决定，打开gay-仿生人频道，tag筛选sugar daddy.

感谢这个老牌网站出色的数据收集能力，网页刷新出来后推荐给盖文的全是五十出头富有魅力的大叔和年轻仿生人的片子。

盖文腾地脸红了，他以为自从他进入青春期第一次打开这个网站后就不会再脸红了，那个灰白头发络腮胡子的家伙怎么看起来就跟汉克一模一样！为什么还穿着警服？这太过了。

手指不受控制地打开了那个视频，他才发现那个男人只是看起来略像副队长，眼神没他锐利手臂没他粗壮，腹肌倒是看得过去。视频里的仿生人倒是比康纳要高大结实，但略显木楞的动作让他看起来多了份楚楚可怜。

那个塑料混蛋也是这样，长着一张蒙骗世人的脸顶着个无辜的表情就把安德森副队长哄得团团转！一个小白脸！贵宾犬！

盖文覆在自己阴茎上的手动得快了许多，他鼻翼煽动面色潮红，目不转睛地看着小屏幕上两人的互动。

视频里前戏并没有很多，仿生人跪着舔硬人类糖爹后就脱光了衣服。摄影师特意给两人都来了特写，仿生人干净的下体和笔直的双腿自然分开，人类握着他那根粗长的阴茎在镜头前晃了晃，上面的青筋都看得一清二楚。

呼、呼、呼……盖文粗重的呼吸都快盖过视频里的呻吟了，他的视线完全黏在了人类的阴茎上。

然后仿生人弯下腰把屁股送到糖爹面前，大概是自己会分泌润滑，人类阴茎在他屁股上戳了戳就顺着股沟插进了后穴中，手掌捏着人造屁股指缝间漏出肉来。

操！

盖文突然脑袋一片空白，什么粘腻温热的液体糊了他一手。

他竟然看着仿生人GV自己撸了一发。这个事实让里德警官久久没能回神。他怎么可能对别的男人的屌感兴趣呢？他才不是该死的基佬！

都怪他妈的汉克安德森和他的塑料混蛋，都怪他妈的塑料屁股。

 

时间就在盖文向康纳找茬，顶撞汉克，并努力忘记自己看着男人做爱硬起来并射自己一手中悄然流逝。仿生人独立后的底特律治安变得糟糕起来，相对他们的活多了，加班成为常态。为了多捞一点功劳好让自己爬得快一些，盖文甚至主动加班到最后——刚才康纳才被吃完晚饭溜达回警局的汉克拎走。

啧，黏糊糊恶心得像刚恋爱的女高中生。汉克拉着康纳经过他身旁时，盖文偷偷朝他们身后呸了一口。条子的脸都被丢光了，只想着男人不想破案了。他忘记康纳才是那个警局破案率第一的警探。

然后盖文也丧失了继续干活的动力，磨蹭了一会掏出车钥匙决定回家。他才不是什么没人爱的可怜虫。

偌大的停车场里空荡荡的只有几两备用警车还停放在角落，汉克的那辆老爷车在它们中显得特别显眼。

他们不是早就回家了吗？

看到还站在车旁似乎在争执什么的汉克和康纳，盖文悄悄地躲了起来，没有什么特殊理由纯属下意识反应。

“汉克，我不认为在警局停车场做是个好主意。”

“你那最先进的电子脑袋里就没有一点性幻想吗？”汉克恨铁不成钢地用手指戳了戳康纳的胸膛，“如果不是里德那小子还在警局，我都想直接把你裤子脱了摁在座位上操了。”

康纳的脸上出现了不自然的红色，脑门上的红色led在昏暗的停车场亮得极其刺眼。

“老天，因为我一句话你就要死机了？”汉克扯了扯嘴角，掩饰不住眼里的惊喜。会害羞的冷酷无情的康纳诶！

“你知道我能黑掉监控的对吧？”康纳从红圈状态冷静了下来，“或许哪一天案子没那么多了……”

“我听不懂你暗示。”

“不是暗示，汉克，我在想你提出一个邀约，地点就在警局办公室。”

“你个坏小子。”

“那我们赶紧回家吧，我想相扑了。”

“差点被你蒙混过去，”汉克拉着康纳的领带凑近他，“这次你也别想跑。”他拉开车门把自己的搭档推了进去，谁说年过半百就不能来点刺激的了？

因为离得太远他并不能完全听清两人的对话，不过零星的几个单词和两人推搡着越贴越近的身体，盖文脑海中浮现出淫乱的画面。

真是太好了，天赐良机。

警察学校里的潜行课程现在派上用场了，盖文弯下腰贴着墙快速移动，直到来到离车位最近的一根柱子后。呵，塑料混蛋和所有沉迷在情欲里男人一样，根本注意不到别的。盖文暗自嘲笑，悄悄掏出了手机。

这个角度其实手机并没有办法拍到什么清楚的画面，加上老汉克许久没给后车玻璃擦擦灰了，在盖文拍摄的画面里只有模糊的两道人影在晃动。这对盖文来说已经够了，足够用来给汉克的工资评定来点好看的。突然，车窗降了下来，盖文吓的连忙收手屏息躲好。

该死，刚才一定照到自己的脸了！还有老子为什么要躲起来？！盖文生气极了，可他又不敢在这时候暴露自己。看起来完全就是变态。可哪比得上车里两个人变态，他可没肖想塑料屁股，他是……

车里传来了座椅被放倒的声音，还有皮带扣碰撞、衣料摩擦的声响。

盖文立刻责怪起汉克，他怎么还敢放下车窗！接着又怪起空旷寂静的停车场，让那点细微的声音都回响着，在他耳边变成震耳欲聋般的轰鸣。

阴茎在他裤子里抽搐一下，盖文狠狠地咽了口口水。这仿生人的声音怎么这么勾人，他都快被叫的硬起来了。反正视频都到手了，拍到他脸的部分大不了后期剪掉，现在应该赶紧离开而不是像一个偷窥狂一样站在这里一动不动。

可是盖文就是迈不开他的腿，他升起了一个可怕的念头。

这太不对了。

盖文的手颤抖着，他的手遵从着他的心意解开了自己的裤头。

这是个错误。

他猴急地拉下拉链，扯下内裤把已经硬起来的小兄弟解放出来。

这是耻辱。

他的理智一直跳出来试图吼醒他，可盖文揉了一把自己的囊袋，理智就不见了。

分身早就站了起来，不过内裤卡在蛋蛋后的感觉并不算好，盖文只得又托着那两颗卵蛋揉了几把缓解不适。

哦，太爽了。盖文得差点把持不住，他的手抖得厉害，还好他记得咬住自己的嘴唇不让自己叫出来。偷窥的快感让他的阴茎很快就硬得像根铁，他的手还推下了包皮搓了一下。DPD最有前途的人类警探靠在底下停车场的柱子上，闭上眼睛听同事的墙角一边脑补一边手淫，被人看到绝对会被嘲笑到死的吧。

“滴！”车喇叭的声音突兀地在整个停车场回响。盖文被吓了一跳差点失手掐断自己的小兄弟。

“操！”他以为自己骂了出来，后来才反应过来是车那边传来的咒骂。“心脏病都要被你吓出来了！”

“我建议先熄火再继续下去，这样会比较安全。”

“踢到喇叭的又不是我！”

汉克和康纳的对话声又小了下去，盖文又只能靠隐隐约约的声音来想象了。

他听过传言说结婚前的汉克是个温柔的男人，但是男人该有的坏心思他一点也不少。那位女士在向盖文八卦的时候脸上是喜悦和满足的，汉克为她留下了美好的回忆。

 

__但是对一个男性仿生人，汉克就不必过于温柔了，他急躁地撕开衬衫在白皙的胸膛上不小心留下一道指甲印，不等身下人喊疼，他主动用舌头舔上那道红痕。_ _

__解决完衬衫的手也没闲着，摸索着摁上一侧的乳头，光是让那肉粒在指尖下旋转可不够，他需要用两指捏住用点力挤，另一根手指会自动地来到乳尖上刮骚。被玩弄的地方充血挺立，瑟瑟发抖地等待更多的蹂躏，可他放过了它转向另一个没被照顾过的地方。_ _

__

深吸了一口气压下汹涌而起的背德的快感，盖文感觉自己的乳头都硬了起来，把衬衫都顶出了一点弧度。都怪汉克，他大概有十几年没能操过别人了吧，听听仿生人的声音，会自动润滑的塑料屁股操起来绝对棒呆了。

他紧紧抓住自己的阴茎，手指不住地按压马眼，他随着摩擦喘息声不断加大。反正停车场里的另外两个人正忙着自己的事呢，他稍微放开一点也不会有问题。盖文小声地呻吟了，他握着自己滴水的阴茎，屁股撞在柱子上难以自持地蹭了蹭。

__

__汉克的大手掰着两瓣精瘦的屁股，阴茎在股缝中滑了两下就操了进去，狭小的车内空间没办法让他的大个头好好动，老二并没有顺利全部进去，他只好拍拍对方的屁股要他自己吃掉剩下的部分。_ _

__身下人不满地哼哼了两声，然后扭着腰向下沉。那根和他身材相符的阴茎可不是那么容易就能被吃下去的，润滑不够一点一点挤入，带着一丝被撕开的痛，最多的还是被填满的满足。_ _

__

盖文不能解释为什么在他的想象中他看不见康纳的脸，他为自己脑内火辣的画面打了个激灵，阴茎滴出了更多透明的液体。他更加用力挤着自己的老二，用拇指拭去龟头上的液体，粗糙的指腹在上面打圈。

现在盖文不确定他想继续待在这里了，他有种预感，他如果继续放任自己的想象事情会超出他的掌控。一点心悸而已，他在说服自己，况且他也没办法把硬成这样的阴茎再塞回裤子里然后顶着个帐篷开车。

就跟在家里看小黄片一样，只不过这次是看的现场版，中间没有什么差别。

盖文努力地说服了自己，他得快点撸出来在被发现前离开。

__他把老二埋进舒爽的肉洞后停了停像是在感受被温暖包围的感觉，然后他小幅度地抽插了起来。在狭小的车厢里，男人没有办法大开大合地操干，他只能运用技巧向下挤压或者就摁着哪一点打圈。_ _

__他不是自顾着自己享受的混蛋，大掌插进两人的小腹之间握住那根比他要小上一些的阴茎，随意地撸了两下逼出一声呻吟后，就恶劣地抵住没有包皮保护的顶端摩擦起来。_ _

__“才刚开始你就受不了了？”_ _

__身下人咬着唇摇摇头，深色的头发扫过他的喉结带来一丝瘙痒。_ _

__“老天，我从没见过像你这样勾人的家伙。”_ _

__他的呼吸停滞了一小会，然后把阴茎抽出去一点又飞快地捅回去，快速激烈地顶弄起来。_ _

 

盖文的阴茎因为脑海中的画面兴奋地跳动着，他狠狠地掐了一把自己的根部才不至于当场就射出来。

慢着，他怎么可以比不过年长者，就这样急吼吼地射出来太丢脸了。

他慢慢地调整着自己的呼吸，让过快的心跳稍微平复一些。

老天，他都不知道自己能有那么丰富的想象，怎么在写报告时就半天憋不出一个字呢？

盖文悄悄地探出头，汉克的那辆老爷车还停在原位，肉眼可见的车身上下晃动。只要有点常识的人都能判断出里面在做什么。

盖文舔舔他发干的嘴唇，既然那两人都无暇顾及他，他还能再放肆一些。

__

__车内的空气变得闷热，被压在男人的身下让对方炙热的体温熨烫着自己，他的脸变得通红，当然罪魁祸首是那根还在他体内肆虐的肉棒。_ _

__他快把嘴唇咬出血来了，汉克还算恶劣地不打算松手死死地堵着他的前端。瞪大的眼睛里满是对身上人的控诉，他怎么不知道这个平时看起来毫无魅力的家伙会有这么多花样。_ _

__汉克低下头来亲吻了他的额角，嘴唇着迷地一路滑向他的耳朵。他像从没接受过这_ _ __样温柔地对待一般，吓得差点弹了起来，被汉克温柔地压下后，男人的牙齿惩罚似地轻咬着他的耳骨。_ _

__

呼、呼……盖文觉得高潮很快就要来临。

__

__“别忍着，盖文，叫出来。”_ _

__

盖文吓得睁开了眼睛。他以为自己惊叫出来了，屏气倾听是否有人接近他，还好停车场内寂静依旧，只有隐约的车晃动的金属声和若有似无的呻吟。

松了一口气的同时，盖文又陷入了恐慌之中，他甚至忘了自己几分钟之前还爽到快射了。

为什么他会想象是自己替代了那个塑料屁股被安德森老酒鬼操？他竟然不是想着要操塑料屁股，何况那仿生人还长着张不错的脸……

年纪轻轻能当上警探的人脑子必然转得很快，盖文突然意识到自己这么多年来都没有认清一个事实。

无论是初见汉克时就口出狂言还是接下来日子里的针锋相对，他只是在拙劣地博取那个男人的注意力。他会用这种形式只是他没办法接受他有好感——够不上爱的程度——的人变成那副样子。然后康纳，他一直看不起的仿生人轻而易举地做到了他一直想做的事情，把汉克从深渊中拉出，得到他的喜爱。

胸口像被蚂蚁啃噬一样，痒痒地然后突然一丁点儿疼冒了出来，越来越多，痛得他大口大口地喘气。他的双腿甚至撑不住他自己，身体顺着柱子跌坐在地上。盖文感到有什么从他的脸颊滑落，顾不上嫌弃赶紧用自己的手背抹去。现在，有人把他的心泡进了柠檬汁中，又撒上一把盐狠狠地拧了拧。

这大概是盖文最狼狈的时候了，半褪着裤子坐在地上，一边手捏着自己硬到发疼的阴茎一边又把头埋在两腿之间哭得稀里哗啦。幸好不会再有人来到这里，幸好这个角度没有监控。

把舌根升起的苦涩咽下，他死死地用牙咬住手臂，另一手自虐般地狠狠掐着根部。可这哪里管用，从不远处断断续续飘来的肆无忌惮的呻吟击打着他的耳膜。

好吧，他就是一个没有人爱的可怜虫。盖文自暴自弃地想，反正没有人爱他何必再强装，又没有哪条法律规定不能想着别人手淫。他放纵地把自己置于汉克身下。

 

__他感觉自己的阴茎和汉克的用同样的频率跳动着，老旧皮革座椅的味道像什么兴奋剂一样刺激着他。“我不是什么易碎的塑料，操你的。”_ _

__“真是不长记性。”_ _

__汉克的阴茎退出去了一点，他被撑开的括约肌又什么东西撑开了一寸。那是汉克的手指……“不、不要了。”_ _

__“你没那么容易坏。”_ _

__他能感受到敏感的肠道替他的眼睛秒回出手指的形状，上面的老茧，当然一直埋在里面的阴茎的每一条血管凸起他都已经记牢了。_ _

__手指缓慢而坚定的进入，每一丝入侵都在燃烧他理智，欲火越烧越旺。_ _

__汉克同时也动了起来，勇猛地向前突进直直地戳到了他的前列腺上。一声尖叫没能阻止男人的持续顶撞，然后他就只能张着口无助地抓紧汉克的手臂浑身抽搐，他就这样在没被碰触的情况下射了。_ _

 

射精的快感并没有让盖文感到满足，那巨大的空虚被酸涩抢先一步填充了。他脑内的画面轧然而止，什么都没给他留下。更可悲的是他竟然感到屁眼一阵瘙痒，他再也回不去了。

盖文随手从口袋里掏出张纸擦了擦，他应该立刻拉上裤子走人，不过，他才刚失恋，就让他埋头哭一会吧，他不能失魂落魄地走回家，他不能让别人发现端倪。

 

“盖文警探，我是被指派给你的RK900警用仿生人搭档，我监测到你需要帮助所以提前来向你报道。你还好吗？”

 

END.

 

 

 

 


End file.
